


An Aside

by chromochaotic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: Listen.You don’t just have a happy, tousled-hair Magnus give you a glistening smile and carry on like everything is normal.An extra scene from nekosd43's fic, because how can I pass up an invitation to write fluffy bath sex?





	An Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosd43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I had forgotten I would always love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955097) by [nekosd43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43). 



> This is a continuation of a scene in chapter 8 of [I had forgotten I would always love you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10955097/chapters/24383241), a fic by nekosd43! The whole fic is so poignant and sweet, please check it out if you haven't yet! 
> 
> I didn't really explain it here, so just real quick: in that scene Taako had just drawn a bath for Magnus and used some of his own scented oils in it, and then they had some very very cute conversation while Magnus got in... 
> 
> Since the author was being considerate and keeping that fic non-explicit for readers, the offer was open to make a scene that went in this sort of direction. And, well, if you look at the tags, those are _maybe_ a few things I am _extremely_ into, and I looooove this ship, so. I had to.

Minutes drifted by, Taako completely content to lean against the tub, head propped on one arm while he and Magnus continued to murmur back and forth about scents and old memories. The bathroom was soaked in warmth and mild fragrance, and Taako wondered vaguely if he was dreaming when Magnus grinned at one of his jokes.

Magnus lifted one hand from the bath, and Taako watched transfixed as water sluiced over the marvelous complexity of his joints and muscles; Magnus slid his fingers into his hair, meaning to push the thick locks back from his face, but a few strands fell back into his eyes. When his gaze returned to Taako, he offered a sheepish grin at his lack of success.

Heat swept through Taako yet again; you don’t just have a happy, tousled-hair Magnus and his bicep give you a glistening smile and carry on like everything is normal.

So of course, Taako drawled, “Let’s see if you finally got rid of that stank, huh?”

Magnus snickered, but pulled himself partially out of the tub to lean towards Taako. Taako gave Magnus a hesitant look, keeping his gaze on the human in case what he was doing was too much, as he brought his face in close to Magnus’s neck and inhaled deeply.

The bath had worked; sweet notes of primrose and a calming undercurrent of teakwood wove together to surround Taako, as well as the misty, heated skin of his love's broad shoulders. Taako couldn’t help nuzzling in further, nose and lashes brushing against Magnus’ neck. He felt Magnus give a single, full-body shiver in response.

And just, all of Magnus was _right there_ , heated and flushed and holding so carefully, intensely still for Taako in that moment. Taako uncurled himself from Magnus’s neck, instead bringing his face to meet Magnus’s.

They moved at the same time, eyes closing as their lips brushed together. It started out soft; they nosed against each other’s cheeks and smiled, fluttered eyelashes and grins over each other’s skin. Hands grazed jaws and carded through hair, before they both came back in for another slow kiss. And gradually, it deepened; they wrapped around each other, Taako’s hands coming to rest on Magnus’s shoulders, head tilting with a soft whine to encourage something hotter. It worked, as Magnus answered with a sweep of his tongue and the folding of his arms around Taako’s waist. Magnus's hands inched up and down Taako's waist while he steadily worked his tongue further between Taako's lips.

And with a start, Magnus stumbled back. “Your clothes!” he gasped, looking nervously at the wet area around Taako’s loose shirt. He sank down against the back of the tub. “Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

Taako shook his head and reached forward, trying to bring Magnus back to him. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” he said. “I’ve got more shirts than HP, dawg. In fact—” Taako swung one leg into the tub, then the other, submerging his breeches up to mid-thigh as he knelt.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed uncertain all the way up until Taako shuffled over him, now on arms and knees over Magnus’s mostly-submerged body.

For a moment, things just hung there, and they stared at each other entranced. Taako’s damp bangs framed his flushed face; his thick braid draped over one shoulder, and Magnus couldn't help but follow that line to Taako's neck, to his collar bone, where a few delicate droplets lingered from his splash into the tub. Magnus’s eyes traced the heavy curves of Taako’s clothes; everything strained with gravity, trying to bring them closer together. And then he looked back up, to Taako's eager eyes, to his soft lips which were just starting to swell from Magnus's own kisses.

Finally, Taako bent his head down to reconnect them. They started with just that point of contact, lips catching against each other, sticky from the humidity of the room, and then releasing. There was something erotic about the fleshy give of Magnus’s bottom lip as Taako deliberately tugged on it. And then the kisses lingered, and Taako pressed down a bit, and Magnus put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him in. Taako groaned, because, _gee_ , that move was okay with him. 

With the water, there was a warm weight to everything. The slow grind that started between them was enough to make Taako dizzy with all its chain reactions. He could feel the pull of his clothes clinging to his hips, his stomach, and his chest, plus the water lapping around his spread thighs. Best of all were Magnus’s hands. They dragged down the dip of his back, coming to rest curled around Taako’s ass. When Magnus caressed those curves appreciatively, the friction alone tugged his waistband dangerously low, and Taako arched into the hold as he slid his tongue along Magnus’s.

“Fuck,” Taako murmured. Blinking a bit, Taako leaned back to get some air. He sat astride Magnus’s hips, braid now undone so his hair dripped around his shoulders. His shirt stuck tightly to his panting chest, but pooled around his spread legs in a lewd contrast. Magnus looked up in awe.

Thrilling at the attention, Taako easily shifted into a bit of a performance. His slid his hands heavily over his own thighs, deft fingers eventually coming to the ties of his pants. He undid the laces teasingly slowly. As Magnus watched with tense restraint, Taako finally got his pants open. He started to push the waistband and his underwear down, and the movement led to a very intentional increase in pressure against poor Magnus. He couldn’t stand being still anymore.

Magnus surged up, lips smearing against Taako’s. While Taako distractedly got his pants lower and lower around his thighs, Magnus’s hands shoved and pushed desperately at Taako’s shirt, dragging it up to expose more skin. Once it was bunched beneath Taako’s arms, Magnus made Taako gasp as he pressed wet, sucking kisses against his damp chest. His hands bracketed Taako's ribcage as he worked, flattening his lips and tongue against the slight saltiness of the skin there, and sucked. Taako squirmed and squirmed as he was marked up, only creating more friction, and driving both their excitements higher.

Eventually, Magnus relented; he leaned his cheek against Taako’s heart, and his hands fell to Taako’s hips, and then insatiably, to his ass.

It didn't take long, though, for their grinding to pick back up. It devolved into an overwhelming, desperate rhythm. Their lips returned to each other, but could do little more than bump wetly together as they panted and rolled their hips. The room was filled with gasps, warm breaths, and sweet scents. One of Magnus’s hands squeezed Taako’s ass to pull him even closer, the other fisting some of the loose cloth of his shirt at the small of his back. Taako was surrounded by those arms, and with the oil and water, everything felt like silk sliding against him.

“Yes, yes, yes, _Mags_ —” Taako gasped. It all felt so fucking good, to the point where Taako had to bury his face against Magnus’s neck as a wave of shudders wrecked him.

Magnus didn’t have any words, especially as he listened to Taako's ecstatic gasps; he just clutched Taako close to him, and rutted up with a full drag of his hips once, twice, three times—

And they both tensed against each other as they came.

Taako eventually hummed, “Well… shit." When the sound of his heartbeat faded slightly, Taako lifted his head from Magnus’s shoulder and took in the now-quiet splash of the water in the tub.

“Mmm, yeah,” Magnus said with a smile. His hand still rested solidly on Taako’s ass, so Magnus gave it one more quick squeeze, earning a snort from Taako. He then brought his arms to rest loosely around the elf’s back. “You good?” Magnus asked, his dreamy gaze glancing down.

Taako murmured, “Understatement.” His body was still buzzing with pleasure, with the warmth of the water, and the scent of sex mingling with the bath’s perfume.

“I think,” Magnus’s sleepy smile stretched into a yawn, and he leaned back against the tub while taking Taako with him. “I could stay like this forever.” 

Taako tiptoed his left hand to carefully clasp Magnus’s. “I’ve gotta get these wet clothes off eventually,” he said. Still, he looked up from where he’d settled on Magnus’s chest, taking in his love’s contented expression, the safety of the moment, and the rightness of seeing their fingers lazily entwined. And Taako knew he’d be okay to stay like this for a while, too.


End file.
